twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaci Michaels
Abilities Charismatic Aura Jaci likes to meet new people and learn of other cultures. She was born with an innate diplomacy and a gregarious disposition. This changed after the Shift and she now has a Charismatic aura. This uses chi to assist her body in the production of natural pheromones and to astrally influence others. Vitakenesis As well, she is in the process of developing Vitakenesis, which is the ability to heal mentally and/or physically with only the use of the mind. For minor injuries, it takes an hour to heal, and she needs a little extra sleep. For moderate injuries, it takes anywhere from a day to three to heal, and afterwards she needs to recover and take it easy while she rebuilds her strength. As for serious injuries, it's only happened once, and it took a week to heal, she slept for 2 days afterwards and was in danger of being declared in coma. Danger Sense Whether from necessity or from the Shift, she’s developed a sixth sense and can sense immediate danger. Kai Strike She had a scare once and without realizing it used a technique called Kai Strike, which is using chi to strike at a distance.She struck down a zombie from 100 yards away when trying to defend a child.… Biological Profile Appearance Jaci is petite, only 5'2". She is voluptuous, blessed with womanly curves with no hint of jutting bones. The unique scent of moonflowers and roses drifts from her diminutive frame to tease the nostrils of those around her. She has a mass of strawberry blonde curls that falls about her in a shimmering cloak, framing a face graced with a pair of clear sapphiric jewels that dance with humor and mischief more often then not. The rest is subject to change without notice. As for clothing, Jaci is a feminine woman, and loves lace and frills, though she’s just as often found in an old pair of jeans and a t, or a couple of overlaying tanks and a jacket, which is what she usually travels in. Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality Jaci is very outgoing and charismatic. She loves to meet new people and learn of other cultures. She was born with an innate diplomacy and a gregarious disposition which serves her well when she is in a crowd of unknown people. With those she feels comfortable with, she’s fun loving and mischievous, and has been known to get flirty a time or two. Though she rarely lets people get too close to her. Like a jewel, when different facets of her personality come to light, she can shine brightly enough to light up the darkest shadows, or help lift a person’s spirits from the deepest slumps. She likes to help others, which is probably why she usually chooses professions that are in the public service field. Likes • New Cultures; love to explore the exotic. • Food, most kinds. Jaci likes to try new cultures and tastes, though she is very choosy about types of meat. • Chocolate, is there any explanation needed? • Flowers, the colors, textures of the petals and the smells. • Reading, almost any genre. To read is to know. • Hiking, what peace used to be found in nature and the natural world. Dislikes Bullies • Pettiness • Bigotry or prejudice • Shoes that don’t fit • Being helpless Strengths • The ability to jump in and do what needs to be done without drama, though adversely, she was raised as a proper Southern lady, and would rather not chop wood or take out the trash if there is an able bodied male around. • The ability to think things through logical and look for the simplest answer to a problem. • She has an unconscious ability to adapt herself to her surroundings and an altruistic caring for those around her. Weaknesses • The tendency to jump into things if she feels that someone is being wronged, especially if it’s a minor. • Though she easily makes friends, and usually can be found in a crowd, she’s quite reluctant to let people get too close. • Her size, being petite has its own issues. • Shoes. She is a woman after all, and like most feminine women, she has a weakness for a well made pair of shoes. History Jaci doesn’t remember much of her beginnings…faint voices… loving arms…pretty images and swirls of color. She has no idea why she can’t remember, whether it was accidental, or even if it was the work of an outside party. She has had a bit of wanderlust in her time and has traveled extensively, though she would settle from time to time with a certain group of people for long stints. She has worked as anything from a hostess to a medical clerk, as well as running anything from a gym to a nightclub. She can speak, read and write Spanish from her Texas roots, but she has a smattering of words in more then a few languages. Part of her seems to feel that her parents were diplomats of some type, though she has no evidence to prove this theory. She’s lived in Texas, as well as the East Coast, and even did a few tours of Europe though she never settled there for long. Shes visited Mexico and the Midwest, though she freely admits that the cold is not her friend and she’d rather stay in the South . Time Line December 23,2013Arriving Jaci arrives in New York, and decides to get out of her hotel for a bit and have some fun and hopefully meet some people (Jaci exits) December 20,2013Open mic at Vangard Jaci meets Bones at an open mic night and they hit it off. (moved to Unique Encounters) January 05,2014The Dead Sleeps and the Blonde Sweeps Jaci looks for a job and has a job interview, getting hired on by Lilith.(complete) January 11,2014A Wonderful Day for a Carnival Lilith, Jaci, and Nicolai set up and work a booth for the carnival. (stalled) January 10,2014It Takes Two Opposing Forces to Cause Friction Jaci meets Peter, Cas, Andi and Astrid in a bar. (stalled) February 11,2014The Morning After Jaci and Wedge wake up naked in bed the next morning with no clue of what happened the night before. Moved from Arriving(ongoing) December 21, 2013Unique Encounters Jaci and Bones leave the Vangard and go to his apartment. Moved fromOpen mic at Vangard (ongoing) March 17, 2014The Night before Life Goes On Jaci once again meets up with Casmil in a bar along with Jacinda, Tyler, JT, Thorn, and Artemis. The night is interesting, to say the least. (Ongoing) Dec. 20, 2013Let Me Give You the Tour Jaci and Bones relationship quickly flares into passion and moves into the next level. ( moved from Unique Encounters (Ongoing) Jan.8, 2014I didn't do It... Jaci, Dani, Jerri, and Gigi get taken hostage by Bones' UG family (Ongoing) Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Factionless